


Say (All I Need)

by xrimson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brief Mention of Edging, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, I dont even need to specify which Keith is sub, Keithcest, Kinda?, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Older Keith (Voltron) - Freeform, Pining Keith (Voltron), Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Power Exchange, Pre-Canon, Pre-Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Season/Series 01, Sub Keith (Voltron), Time Travel, Top Keith (Voltron), Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), akira is actually just future keith, im here to fix that, implied suicidal thoughts, the Whole Nine Yards, there is a shocking little amount of keithcest on this site, they're both subs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrimson/pseuds/xrimson
Summary: “It worked…” says Keith, but it’s not Keith. Because the real Keith isn’t in his late twenties. The real Keith doesn’t have a facial scar, or that sort of muscle mass and height. Neither does he have hair that long and worn in a braid.But this imposter stood on his porch… it’s undoubtedly him.
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)/Kogane Akira, Keith/Keith (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Say (All I Need)

Living alone in the desert is hard work.

He’s been dubbed as _the loner_ his whole life, and though it wasn’t the most flattering title, there had certainly been some truth behind it, and besides Keith _liked_ it that way. But now, with nothing but the rattlesnakes to keep him company, he doesn’t think it’s as fitting anymore.

No one _actually_ wants to be alone, he’s come to realise. You either trick yourself into thinking you do, or you have a habit of turning a blind eye to all the people close to you. For Keith, it had been both – stemming from some sort of survival mechanism ingrained into his bones, and that trust was just a vulnerability to be placed in any else but himself.

Before, he used to tell himself he was alone when he’d be walking through bustling Garrison hallways and had teachers that saw potential in him. Before, he had _Shiro_ , but now… now he really knows what loneliness feels like.

It’s waking up to nothing but the sound of sand blowing in the wind. It’s going outside to see nothing but golden plains stretching towards the horizon. It’s riding a hoverbike with nothing but his own shadow to race. It’s going to sleep at night with nothing but his own thoughts keeping him awake. It’s an endless cycle that Keith begins to question the worth of, until one night…

He’s sitting out upon the porch of his shack, a couple hours past midnight, staring up at the stars that seem to be shining a little bit brighter. Distantly, he wonders whether Shiro is floating among them – depressing, though not an uncommon thought, considering that Shiro has successfully taken up the back of his mind ever since he met him.

But then there’s an unnatural draft he feels against his face and he whirls around immediately, so easily being able to pick up on someone else’s presence now that his body’s so attuned to isolation. And he can’t believe what he sees.

Because it’s _him_.

“It worked…” says Keith, but it’s not Keith. Because the _real_ Keith isn’t in his late twenties. The real Keith doesn’t have a facial scar, or that sort of muscle mass and height. Neither does he have hair that long and worn in a braid.

But this imposter stood on his porch… it’s undoubtedly him. The resemblance so unnervingly uncanny.

The imposter glimpses around the landscape with a distant sort of familiarity that Keith knows is impossible, before it’s gaze lands on him.

“Wow, it actually worked, huh?” it says while staring at him, as if _it’s_ the one that should be in disbelief right now. “So you’re actually me.”

Keith can’t process much besides the fact that he left his knife inside – doesn’t think he could process it if he tried. “What the… who the hell _are_ you?”

“I’m you,” it states easily, a fond smile stretching across his lips. “Well… I’m you around ten or so years into the future.”

It leans against the frame of the door, crossing it’s arms over it’s chest as he looks Keith up and down. There’s nothing spectacular about the action, except from the fact that it exudes some sort of hidden confidence that is unbeknownst to Keith – and _that’s_ how he knows that none of this is actually real.

It seems as though the madness of prolonged isolation has finally caught up to him. Keith never really thought that he’d ever fall victim to it, but it certainly puts into perspective all the things he’s reduced to. An orphan, a loner, a hot-head, a drop-out, and now a lunatic. Why not add more to the list?

“Why you?” Keith asks the figure, his voice raspy from such little use. “Why are you here? Why not Shiro?”

“What do you mean?” it responds patiently. It’s calm and collected – everything he’s not.

Keith grits his teeth. “You should’ve been Shiro. _Shiro_ would’ve at least made me feel better.”

“Keith, I’m here to help—”

“—How is _staring_ right at everything I could’ve been going to _help me?”_ Keith finds himself spitting out. He doesn’t know where all this fury is coming from, but he’s shaking regardless and maybe that’s just what insanity does to people. “For fuck’s sake, I don’t _want_ you here— _get out of my HEAD—!”_

Keith doesn’t realise he’s swung for a punch until his fist is caught in the imposter’s sturdy grip. It’s hands are gloved, but the heat from underneath them is unmistakeable – and the actual, _physical_ contact itself… also unmistakeable.

Keith jumps back as if he’d been electrocuted.

“I’m not a hallucination,” it states evenly. “I know it’s a lot to comprehend, but deep down you know I’m real.”

“How would you know?” Keith bites out, even though he’s already well aware of the answer.

“Because I’m you. I think the same way you do.”

Although tame, it’s – _his_ – eyes are blazing, and Keith can’t help but wonder if his own gaze is ever this intense. Shiro used to comment on how under certain light his eyes appeared violet, only now does he see what he meant.

“I’m you, Keith,” he repeats steadily, slackening the hold he has on Keith’s fist. “I know you’ll find it weird to call me that, so you can call me Akira instead.” 

“Akira?”

Akira smiles a little. “It’s from this space board game thing.”

“Space board game—?”

“Look Keith, I’m sure you have a lot of question,” Akira cuts him off, which would usually raise his hackles but it’s neither rude nor condescending. “I wish I could answer them all, but I don’t have much time here.”

“You’re _really_ from the future?” Keith presses. “That’s not even possible.”

“Pretty soon you’ll be surprised about what is and isn’t possible,” humours Akira. “But I’m here stood in front of you, aren’t I? And that’s all that matters at the moment.”

He’s being extremely cryptic for someone trying to convince Keith of the impossible, yet Keith finds himself believing him. He’s never pegged himself as a naïve person, but there’s something to Akira that Keith can’t help but stupidly trust.

It’s why Keith doesn’t back away when Akira takes a step closer. “I’m here to because I know how hopeless you’re feeling, Keith.” Akira says as though this isn’t something he’s been denying to himself for a year now. But that’s exactly what it is, isn’t it? Hopeless, all of this. “I know what’s like living out here, I was in your exact same position years ago. I know every thought that passes through your head when you wake up and you don’t think you can handle another day. I know what it feels like, Keith.”

It’s like he’s been gutted open and exposed of all his secrets. Keith isn’t used to being read like a book.

But Akira missed something so vital. “You know about Shiro too.”

“Yes,” confirms Akira. “I know about Shiro too.”

“Then you know that there’s no point to any of this,” Keith scowls. “That there’s— that I’m _nothing_ without him.”

“You are _everything_ , with or without him.”

Keith looks up, hesitates for a moment being asking, “So he’s really gone?”

Akira replies with a solemn silence, it’s more than enough of an answer.

Keith squeezes his eyes shut when he feels them starting to sting.

“ _Fuck_ , I’m so alone…” he confesses quietly. “I miss him.”

He hears Akira take a few steps until he feels the unmistakable presence of someone stood before him.

“Look at me, Keith,” Akira says gently, Keith’s eyes flying open as Akira tilts his chin up with a finger. His gaze is fierce, and Keith burns from being met with it this close. “You’re not alone, I need you to know that.”

He has a hard time believing that, though. Everyone he’s ever come remotely close to just slips away like smoke between his fingers. He’s so _sick_ of it.

It must show on his face because Akira continues. “I know what it feels like right now, but I—”

“—I just want to _stop_ feeling like this. I just want…”

He wants _too_ _much_.

It makes Akira pause, then narrow his eyes down at him. Only this time they glimmer noticeably darker. “I know what you want.”

Keith licks his lips and tilts his chin a little higher. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Akira breathes right before he leans forward and kisses him.

It should feel stranger than this – kissing your future self, that is. But the way Akira doesn’t hesitate as he nips at his bottom lip makes Keith gasps, and by the time he forces his tongue into his mouth, Keith’s thoughts on anything have already long dissipated.

Instead of pushing him away like he should, Keith welcomes him and moans unashamedly into the kiss. His arm fly up, wrapping around Akira’s neck to tug him down closer, pushing himself up onto his tiptoes to amend for their distinctive heigh difference. Yet he can’t help but span his hands across Akira’s defined body, almost going dizzy at the feel of broad shoulders and muscled arms underneath his fingertips – getting off to the touch of the very body he will eventually grow into.

“Mmm, we don’t have much time,” Akira mumbles across his lips, his mouth rough and biting and even more pressing as he pushes him up against the wall. The thud of the hard wood against his back is painful, and so is the way Akira’s grip coils to surely leave finger-shaped bruises across his hip, but it only sends a surprising thrill shooting down his spine, and Keith finds himself eagerly leaning into the touch.

His crave for more is insatiable. He wants the pleasure and the pain. He wants the rough and the soft and the good and the bad and the right and the wrong. And Akira could give it to him, because only he knows how much he _needs_ this right now.

Keith whines as the kiss breaks, surging forward and chases for another taste, but instead Akira goes for his neck. Warm and wet lips trace edge of his jaw and the ridges of his collarbones, and Keith is putty underneath the attention.

But then Akira bites. His teeth just as unnaturally sharp as his own, bringing out something in Keith he’s never quite felt before. Something untameable and undeniably feral, like a beast released from the confinements of his soul – growling its approval, begging to be marked.

Suddenly feeling far too hot for what an early autumn morning should warrant, Keith shoves his jacket off his shoulders, exposing as much skin as he can for Akira. There’s an overwhelming urge within him to please and to be possessed and marked up and _fucked_ —

“Calm down, Keith,” says Akira, still nipping at the column of his neck. “You’ll get what you want, patience y—”

“— _Don’t_ ,” Keith interrupts sharply, before softening his tone. “Please…”

Akira pulls back to look him in the eye, a pensive glint to the smoky violet gaze. “I know how much you miss him Keith, I really do. And I promise you, it _will_ get better. We’ll never give up on him.”

“As many times as it takes,” Keith agrees.

A distant smile crosses Akira’s lips. “Yeah. Something like that.”

The mood shift is noticeable. That exhilarating heat now tinged with traces of melancholy.

But then Akira smirks crookedly.

“Now where were we?” he playfully questions, before sliding gracefully to his knees.

His gloved fingers are swift and nimble as he unbuttons his jeans, wasting no time with shucking them down his legs and leaning forward to lick a stripe across his already achingly hard cock through his underwear.

“This okay?” Akira asks, peering up through thick, dark lashes and sly eyes. Feigning ignorance as if he doesn’t know exactly how Keith is feeling at any given moment. As if the way Keith’s hips stutter forward isn’t a sign enough of just how okay all of this is.

He traces the head of his cock with his tongue, savouring the taste of his precome through the fabric. “Answer me, Keith.”

“It’d be okay if you quit teasing me.”

“Oh, _Keith_ …” Akira practically purrs out his name, dragging the tip of his index finger across his length. The touch is featherlight – _barely_ even there – yet feel of it has him twitching in his boxers. “There’s so much you don’t know about yourself, and so much that I can’t tell you about. But I’ll let you in on a little secret.”

Torturously slow, Akira takes out his cock and exposes it to the cool morning air. The skin on skin contact alone is enough to make Keith’s gut wrench – it’s been so long since he’s last been with someone like this, and he’s left more sensitive than he would’ve thought. Then Akira loosely fists around the base of his cock, leaning in so close that Keith can feel his steady breaths.

“You love being teased… being _edged_.” he tells him, with a voice low and gravelly and his sinful lips brushing across his tip as he speaks. “You love to be tied down for hours, ropes biting into your wrists, and just take what’s given to you even with no release in sight.”

Keith lets out a shaky moan as Akira licks away a blurt of precome from his slit.

“Sometimes,” he continues. “You wish that someone would just leave you there, strapped down and helpless, with a vibe in your ass and cockring around your dick, just struggling.” Akira glimpses up at him with molten, half-lidded eyes. “It feels so _good_ , Keith.”

“ _God_ …” Keith breathes out, somehow even more painfully hard than he was before. It’s something that had never crossed his mind, but the way he explains it makes his blood sing with pure, undaunted want.

And the fact that Akira speaks from experience… the image of Akira – Keith _himself_ – with his long limbs laid out on a bed and bound… the thought alone is enough to make him tremble. “ _Please_ …”

Akira hums disappointedly, hand slowly moving up and down his drooling cock. “I wish I could show you what it’s like, but I don’t have that much time.”

It’s with that said that Akira promptly parts his lips and swallows his length in one go. It wrenches a shout out of Keith, throwing his head back against the wall as Akira works expertly upon him. He winds his fingers through his hair, the strikingly similar texture catching him off-guard for a split second, and he ends up making a rough mess of his braid but neither of them seem to care.

“We like it when our hair is pulled,” Akira says, so Keith pulls as hard as he dares and finds himself arching his back at the vibrations of Akira’s pleased groan around him.

There’s no denying how stunning Akira looks on his knees. It’s a thought that pushes its way to the very front of Keith’s mind, too senseless with pleasure to spare another to consider how bizarre the realisation may be. Keith has never seen himself as a particularly attractive individual before, maybe just slightly above passable at best. And although those occasional, faceless hook-ups back at the Garrison always seemed to have commented on how pretty Keith looked, only now while he’s watching his future-self swallow him down to the root does he actually believe it.

Akira’s mouth is a sin and is undoubtedly practiced in this. If he were capable of more coherent thoughts, Keith would wonder who exactly he did this with. Whether he’s still eyeing down people just for a quick release of tension, or has found someone he could see himself settling down with.

He goes wild with the way Akira drags the slightest hint of teeth teasingly down his length, pausing to suck at his head and moaning lazily as if he enjoys it. It makes Keith’s fingers coil even tighter in unruly, raven hair, panting harshly as he speaks. “Stop… I’m gonna come.”

That only makes Akira double his efforts though, humming as he bobs his head up and down in a way that has Keith’s toes curling and moaning up at the dim sky.

“Please…” he tries again, trying to tug him off. “I want you to fuck me.”

Akira pulls off with a pop just to chuckle. “You’ll still get what you want, you can come more than once.”

He takes him down once more before something burning white hot and indecipherable from within him _snaps_ , coming with his back taut like a bow and a silent scream to the stars. It makes Akira groan with the feel of the hot spurts across his tongue, eagerly swallowing down his spend before pulling off with swollen lips and a wicked grin.

Akira stands up swiftly and Keith can’t help but lean forward to kiss the taste of himself off those lips. It’s downright filthy, with too much tongue and spit but it makes Keith’s toes curl and pull against the synthetic fabric of Akira’s strange uniform.

They end up stumbling back into the shack with their lips never breaking, leaving a trail of clothes on the sand scattered floor along the way. Keith loses his jacket and shirt, and Akira sheds off some articles of clothing that Keith doesn’t even know the name of.

They make it to the bedroom, not bothering with the light switch as Akira pushes him down onto the old mattress but doesn’t fall with him. Instead he goes straight for the bedside drawer, ruffling around in its contents before he pulls out a bottle of lube.

It’s barely even emptied since the Garrison. Ever since he got booted he’d find himself masturbating more out of need than an actual release of pleasure, usually resorting to efficient jerk offs in the shower rather than actually spending the time to enjoy himself.

But now Akira is here with him and Keith’s heart hammers with anticipation. It’s been so long since he was fucked that he can hardly even remember the last time. Some blond guy, he recalls vaguely, and it hadn’t even been that good.

Akira crawls over him and kisses him once again, this time a little softer and more reverent. It matches the time he takes to stretch him open, working his digits in him so frustratedly slow. Keith tries to grind down on those fingers, but Akira only threatens to pull them out if he doesn’t behave – infuriatingly more than well aware of how long it’s been for Keith since he’d last done this.

After what feels like years, Akira pulls his fingers out, slicking up his own cock and whispering into the shell of his ear. “You ready for me, Keith?”

 _Yes_ , Keith wants to scream out. _Please, just fuck me_.

But instead he blurts, “Let me ride you.”

Akira’s eyes widen in shock before narrowing into suspicious slits. He’s undoubtedly trying study him, and Keith isn’t sure how he feels about being read like an open book.

For the first time though, he seems to have come up short. “Are you sure?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he admonishes as he pushes Akira off him and flips their position. Keith doesn’t miss the way Akira’s breath hitches at the sudden change, and the twitch of his cock against his stomach. “I want to make you feel good.”

“You already do, Keith,” he tries to reassure, but the way his gaze darkens is a dead giveaway. “Tonight is about you.”

“I want to,” says Keith, before lines himself up and begins to sink down.

They moan in unison at the breach, and Keith never knew how filthy he sounded during sex until now. It’s so fucking _hot_.

“Slowly,” Akira warns, holding onto his hips in order to guide him down gently, though Keith is desperately trying to fight against every singing synapse in his body to just _fuck it_ and slam down completely.

Eventually, he bottoms out, and Keith gives himself a few moments to settle. He focuses on steadying his breaths, getting used to the fullness that he didn’t know he had been craving for months now. Unsurprisingly, the stretch stings like a bitch – but Keith remains undeterred.

When he feels like he’s ready, he plants his hands on Akira’s chest and lifts himself back up with a shaky groan. The drag is long and luxurious, right up until the tip before Keith suddenly drops his weight and elicits a choked-out groan from Akira underneath him. Keith smirks, admiring the long, pale expanse of his neck as he tosses his head back at the pillow, and then on a whim grabs both of Akira’s wrists and pins them secure above his head.

That snaps Akira back to reality, throwing Keith a confused, dazed look.

“Let me,” Keith breathes, before he rises up once more and slams down again and again and again.

Akira curses at the sudden change of momentum, struggling under Keith’s grip but Keith doesn’t relent. He only holds down even harder, knowing that Akira is so much stronger than he is, and that if he truly did want to break free it would take little to no effort to throw Keith off. But he doesn’t, which means he _wants_ it, and it makes Keith’s head spin with desire.

“I’m not— _fuck_ , I’m not gonna last if you keep that up,” warns Akira, who’s flushed and moaning unashamedly as Keith futilely tries to bite his lip against letting any sounds slip free. “Slow down—”

“— _No_.” Keith grits out, because it’s been so long and he’s so fucking close now he can’t help but quicken the pace even more. There’s a small part inside him that longs to tease Akira like he said he loves, but that desire is clouded over by his own impatience. “You said it yourself, you don’t have much time.”

Akira narrows his eyes at him, his hair an inky, black mess across the pillow. “Shiro’s right, you _are_ such a brat.”

Keith’s eyes snap wide, “ _Wha_ — _?_ ” but he doesn’t even get to finish his question before Akira pushes himself up and flips them so suddenly it knocks the breath out of him, now with Keith’s back pressing down into the mattress instead.

Coherency and clear words dissolve into thin air as Akira pounds into him with a breakneck speed.

“You want to come so bad?” Akira growls as he bends down to seize Keith’s mouth in yet another desperate kiss. He pulls back only slightly so that their lips graze together when he says, “Go on then, come.”

Like a trigger, Keith’s second orgasm of the morning crashes through him instantaneously, shouting out in his now hoarse voice as it takes control, blindingly intense and wholly untouched as Akira continues to fuck him through it.

Though through Akira’s frantic pace, he can feel his cock twitch inside him before he comes too. Pressing himself against Keith urgently as he releases, and Keith relishes in the heat of it.

It’s not until after Akira pulls out and their breathing steadies that Keith is suddenly slapped with enough sense to ask, “ _Shiro_ , you mentioned Shiro. You spoke about him as if he’s—”

“—Alive.” Akira finishes for him, from where’s he’s tossing Keith a box of tissues placed upon a worn table on the other side of the room. Zipping on his long, sleek body suit. “That’s because he is. Shiro is alive.”

The admittance hits him like a truck

Keith had spent all these months refusing to believe his death, refusing to grieve for someone that isn’t dead, despite what everyone around him tried to convince him of.

But there had always been that dread. That tiny, tedious self-awareness telling him that he only refuses to look at the facts laid out in front of him because it would be too pain to accept Shiro was truly gone. He’s spent so many long days and nights trying to fight it, and now…

“B-but how is he—? _When_ will he—!?”

“You’ll find out in due time,” Akira tells him, but it doesn’t settle any of these burning questions setting off like fireworks within his stomach. “I wasn’t even supposed to reveal that to you— they made me promise I wouldn’t but, _fuck_ , you deserve to know. They wouldn’t even be able to come close to understanding what it was like for us anyway—”

“ _Akira_ ,” Keith pleads, uncaring about how desperate he sounds while his heart jackhammers against his ribs and hope rises within him like a volcano. “How do I find him? I don’t even know where to start—”

“I can’t say—”

“— _Please!_ ”

Akira faces him head on, clearly at war with himself but Keith refuses to back down. Not when Shiro’s life is at stake.

“Just,” he begins, and unless Keith truly is hallucinating this whole ordeal, he swears Akira flickers like an image on television losing signal. “Shit, I don’t have long Keith—”

Keith yells, “Tell me!”

He just about makes out Akira’s grin before he flickers once again, only managing to say one final sentence to him before he vanishes back into his own present.

“If I were you, I’d check that those detonators outside the Garrison aren’t out of commission.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter is @slimerencek, im always down to talk sheith :]


End file.
